The Riders Creed
by LE3 101
Summary: After letting Snotlout pass Hiccup in the final Thawfest event, something sudden happens and in the end he is left wondering, who are they and who is the one that gave him a bad feeling. (Rating may rise as the story unfolds)
1. Chapter 1

This takes place in the episode called 'Thawfest' from riders of Berk, I don't own HTTYD, enjoy

As Hiccup flew past Snotlout, he looked back at him and smiled, Snotlout had a face of worry and said worryingly ' no I can't loose, I can't loose, uh, I can't loose'

At that second Hiccups smile disappeared and was changed into a face of realisation, He thought to himself and said 'What am I doing?...I'm sorry dad' with that he pulled back on the gear with his peg leg and thus closed Toothless's tail.

The dragon made a roar from the loss of flight balance but regained it.

Everyone at the finish line was at the academy, waiting for the winner, suddenly Fishlegs face lit up in worry and said 'Somethings wrong'

Just as Toothless was about to land a person screaming 'Now!' could be heard from the nearby trees and suddenly before Hiccup could activate the tail, iron nets hit Toothless and so they hit the floor with a thump, from all sides warrior like riders came out of the nearby bushes with axes, swords and some with crossbows, they surrounded Hiccup and Toothless, Hiccup knew that they were stuck and there was nothing that they could do about it but wait for the inevitable, the men raised their axes, swords and crossbows preparing to kill Hiccup and Toothless, Hiccup closed his eyes waiting for death but instead heard a person behind the men shout 'Stop!'

Hiccup looked up and saw a man nearing him wearing black clothing, the man wore a hood over his face, scars could be seen on his hands and a sword in hand with dried blood on the tip.

Hiccup tensed up, something about this person told him that he was bad news and with that struggled to break free but stopped when the man said with a clear voice 'Stop, that's not going to work, don't fight it'

Now Hiccup was really scared, his heart was pumping, he took shorter breathes, his hand shook and he started to sweat.

Toothless whined too knowing that it could all end here, when the man was near them, Hiccup thought that the man wanted to end his life right there but instead he made a hand signal and the men took off the net from Hiccup and Toothless, they got up and Hiccup asked 'Who are you people?'

The man with the sword answered calmly 'You will soon find out, now go back to what you were doing before this happened'

Hiccup nodded at the man and mounted on Toothless, the mysterious men watched as the boy left till one of them went up to the leader and said 'Are you sure he is the one?'

The man replied sternly 'Yes, he is the one'

When Hiccup got to the academy, he dismounted off Toothless, he saw people praising Snotlout.

He smiled to himself for letting Snotlout win, suddenly someone punched him on the shoulder and he said 'Ow...what?' Turning to Astrid.

Astrid replied 'I know what you did'

Hiccup replied motioning head 'Ya, I lost as usual

Astrid replied smiling 'no, you threw the race'

Hiccups face turned to a face of curiosity and said 'I have no idea what your talking about Astrid...Snotlout was just the better viking today'

Astrid replied 'No Hiccup, no one was a better viking than you today' before kissing him and walked away.

Hiccup turned to Snotlout and saw his father near him, Snotlout jumped on his fathers shoulder.

Hiccup looked behind himself to Toothless, smiled and looked back

Later that day at home in bed Hiccup thought of the men that succeeded at trapping Toothless and himself, he wondered why they were in such a large group, could they have been dragon hunters or something else.

That's the first chapter readers, more will be coming soon


	2. Chapter 2, Trouble Brewing

This takes place after the episode 'A gem of a different colour', I don't own HTTYD, enjoy reading

Chapter 2, Trouble brewing

A few days after the incident Hiccup was asleep but woke up from a nightmare and screamed, his father rushed into the room to see why Hiccup screamed, axe in hand but when Stoick climbed up the stairs, Hiccup said 'No dad, no one is here, no one is trying to kill me'

Stoick sighed at this and went up to Hiccup before looking to the right of him to see Toothless awake and back who said in wonder 'Why did you scream?'

Hiccup looked down for a second before looking back up at his dad and said 'I had a nightmare'

Stoick raised a brow and said 'Mind sharing it'

Hiccup thought for a second before saying 'I rather don't want to, I will tell you later'

Stoick nodded at this and said 'okay, I can wait, morning feast is ready downstairs'

Hiccup replied 'okay' before looking down for a second to think of what his dream meant and why was it bad, after thinking of the thoughts Hiccup got out of bed and hurried to leave the house.

As he ran past his father, Stoick questioned 'aren't you going to eat?'

Hiccup opened the door before closing said 'Not hungry, bye dad'

After Hiccup left, Stoick sighed and said to himself 'I sometimes don't understands that boy' and continued eating.

By this time Hiccup already mounted Toothless and was making his way to the academy when he saw the group by the watch tower and made Toothless let out a gurgle sound to show where the gang was and Hiccup flew towards them, Toothless landed near the staircase, dismounted Toothless and ran up the flight of stairs, when he arrived, he saw the group facing the sea, looking at the sea stacks, Hiccup went up to them and asked 'What are you guys doing here?'

Astrid turned to Hiccup and replied in worry 'you have to see this' and pointed to the sea stacks to reveal that there were a pack of Changewings with the hooded man on top of the sea stack, it could be seen that he pointed at the group, turned and jumped of the sea stack from behind, the Changewings disappeared and the group gasped, Hiccup said after seeing trouble coming 'This is bad,, the changewings are coming and we have to do something about it'

Fishlegs replied 'We have to chase them away...but something brought them here besides the hooded man'

Hiccup pondered it for a second before saying 'right, we have to search what it is that they want before it turns into a disaster, let's go'

With that they raced down the stairs and left to find what it is that the Changewings wanted.

The group split up in the village, Hiccup and Toothless hadn't found anything, Hiccup sighed and said 'Where is the thing that the Changewings are looking for?' At this time Hiccup and Toothless were walking past the plaza when they heard a noise and stopped to listen carefully, the noise of a whimper could be heard and it came from Gobbers smith armory, they rushed to see what was inside and Hiccup was shocked to see a injured Changewing.

Hiccup approached the Changewing slowly and put out his hands showing that he didn't mean it harm and the Changewing let out a cry of alarm, Hiccup approached it now carefully, to not anger the Changewing but froze when he saw the Changewing doing something and realized that it was going to spit acid and moved out of the way just in time, he sighed and said 'phew, that was close...we not trying to hurt you'

The Changewing looked at Hiccup with piercing eyes but roared in a cry of pain again, Hiccup was already near the Changewing when all of a sudden Toothless growled at the Changewing, Hiccup turned around at this and said 'No bud, the Changewing isn't doing anything wrong' Toothless stopped growling at the Changewing and Hiccup turned back to the Changewing to put his hand out, the dragon in seconds bowed its head to Hiccups and that's how Hiccup knew that the Changewing trusted him, at that time roars could be heard so Hiccup peeked out of the window in the smith house to see the group coming towards him and so made his way outside the smith house, the group landed and after that dismounted of their dragons, Astrid was the first to ask 'Did you find anything?'

Hiccup nodded and replied 'Ya, a injured changewing' pointing to the smith house.

The group rushed to the smith house with Hiccup following, upon Hiccup arriving Fishlegs replied 'Who could have done this?'

Astrid replied 'I don't know' while the group was chatting, Hiccup felt something come over him slowly, a urge, a urge to kill the Changewing and suddenly picked up the nearest knife located on the Anvil and slowly walked towards the Changewing, Astrid noticed that Hiccup had a knife, making his way to the Changewing as if to kill, Astrid and shouted to him 'Hiccup, what are you doing'

At this time Hiccup was fighting the urge, it had taken control of him, he tried so hard to fight it and eventually won over the trance just as he was raising the knife to the Changewing, the recovery left him panting in disbelief that he was going to kill the Changewing, Astrid came up to Hiccup slowly and said 'Why did you do that Hiccup?'

Hiccup sighed and replied 'I...I don't know Astrid...something came over me and I couldn't...I couldn't control it'

Astrid looked at Hiccup pupils and said 'You don't sleep much, why?'

Hiccup shook his head, sighed and said 'I have been having a nightmare, a bad one'

Astrid put her hand on his shoulder and said 'What was your nightmare about?'

A tear could be seen coming down Hiccups eye before he started running back to the house.

Astrid watched in worry before shouting 'Wait up!' And started running after Hiccup.

Sorry if this chapter is a bit sloppy but it is getting better, please review and such and last thing, thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3, Monstrous Nightmares

If this chapter is too much to handle, please tell me on PM so I will be sure not to do it again because when I write I can get ahead of myself:), oh and can anyone verify that this story should be rated T or M now?, I don't own HTTYD and enjoy:)

Chapter 3, a Monstrous Nightmare

*Seconds later*

Hiccup rushed into the house, leaving the door open and made a quick glance to his father before heading up stairs, Stoick shouted 'Hiccup, what's wrong!' Before running up the stairs to his son, someone shouting 'Hiccup!' Could be heard coming from outside who was Astrid who made her way in the house and up the stairs, Hiccup was pacing back and forth in his room and wasn't paying attention to anything Stoick was saying before Astrid came up to him and punched him in the arm for not listening to what she was saying, Hiccup flinched and said innocently 'What did I do?'

Astrid replied 'that's for not listening'

Hiccup sighed and said 'Why are you two here?' Still with a tear in his eye.

Astrid replied worryingly 'I want to know what's your nightmares about and why you have been acting weird since that trance'

Hiccup stuttered 'I...I...I'd rather not tell you or my dad'

Stoick took a step forward and said sternly 'Hiccup, you have no excuse for not telling, speak now'

Hiccup sighed defeated and said 'In my nightmare I saw a hallway, this hallway had ornaments of skulls...Night Fury skulls...I saw myself outside somewhere I haven't seen before and I'

Hiccup stopped his sentence dead before looking down and started to cry again.

Stoick came up to Hiccup, but his arm on his should and knelt before saying 'Hiccup...everything is okay, you can tell us what you saw'

Hiccup looked up to his dad and nodded before sighing and continued his story 'I saw Toothless was on a alter and me raising a sword and impaled Toothless, I then saw myself beside a group of men at the docks of Berk, I watched Berk burn, smiling at the flames, I was on a Changewing, I dismounted off the Changewing and took a walk through the village, I saw all the villagers lying dead and the gang except Astrid, after a bit more walking I saw Astrid laying half dead on the floor, I went up to her, she tried to grab her nearby axe before I kicked it away and shook my head, Astrid looked down in defeat before hearing her starting to cry, I drew my sword and stabbed her in the chest...That's...that's all I had a nightmare of'

Astrid looked away in disbelief, Stoick sighed in relief and said 'Hiccup, that was a nightmare'

Hiccup rolled his eyes before saying 'Dad, that could have been a vision, a vision to a future'

Stoick shook his head before saying 'Don't believe nightmares, it could have might just been a nightmare

Hiccup shook his head before saying 'I feel like it isn't a nightmare'

Suddenly footsteps could be heard coming from the door, the trio looked to the stairs to see Snotlout breathing heavily and said seconds later 'The...the...the changewings are...are here...now...attacking village...quickly help'

They all raced down the stairs towards the door

*On a hill top not far from the village*

The hooded man came near the edge of the cliff, observing the housing of Berk and to hear the roars of dragons and screaming of villagers, the man took a deep breath and exhaled before saying 'Let's see what his got against Changewings that attack the village' a smirk came on his face before chuckling.

A rider member came up to him and said 'Sir'

The hooded man groaned in annoyance before turning around and said 'What do you have to report?'

The rider member gulped and said 'There might be a problem'

The hooded man groaned before saying sternly 'What is the problem?'

The rider member replied 'A pack of wild Monstrous Nightmares have been seen heading this way to Berk'

The hooded man grit his teeth before saying sternly 'How many times have I told you to keep the d'

Just as he was about to finish his sentence a thought came to his head which made him chuckle before saying 'Oh this is going to be good now'

*Back at the bottom of Berk*

Hiccup ran to the group before saying 'Guys, I might have a plan to stop these Changewings from attacking'

The group nodded except for Tuffnut who said 'Wait, why do we want to stop the Changewings?, they are awesome, but not as awesome as the explosions that those dragons give out' he pointed to the incoming Monstrous Nightmares.

Hiccup sighed at this before saying 'Okay, Snotlout and the twins will try to stop the Nightmares, Fishlegs will try to get the injured Changewing closer to them, me and Astrid will'

Suddenly a Thunderdrum roar could be heard which made the group look to the side to see Stoick on Thornado, coming closer and Stoick said 'And me too Hiccup, I want to help since you will need all the help you can get against the Changewings'

Hiccup nodded before saying 'Okay, as I was saying, me, Astrid and my dad will fend of the Changewings from causing anymore damage to the village, got it?'

The group nodded and so mounted on their dragons and set off to do their part, Hiccup saw at least a few Changewings attacking the village from the air, Hiccup sighed at this and said 'We have to go through this again huh bud'

Toothless made a worried gurgle sound and Hiccup replied 'Come on Toothless, it will be fine' the dragon purred at this before continuing to focus on chasing them away but after the conversation there were no Changewings seen, Hiccup had gotten worried and said 'Careful bud, this is dangerous' Toothless made a low growl sound, suddenly changewings appeared all around Hiccup and fired their acid shots, Toothless quickly dived down nearly touching the sea but Hiccup changed the position so Toothless lifted just in time, water waves could be seen splashing on the sides of Toothless

Hiccup looked and back to see the Changewings chasing after him and Toothless before disappearing again, Hiccup sighed and said annoyed 'Not again...now where are you' gazing around the area before hearing an older man yelp 'Son!'

Hiccup quickly scoured from where he was to find a violently moving Thunderdrum moving at a fast speed dodging projectiles and a bearded man sat atop the Thunderdrum, Stoick could be seen moving his gaze around him to find where the projectiles that almost hit him came from.

Hiccup shouted 'Dad!' At that second Hiccup said to Toothless 'Come on Toothless, we have to help' Toothless roared at this and flew fast to Stoick. Suddenly ablazed Monstrous Nightmares could be heard and seen making their way towards Stoick, just as Hiccup made it, suddenly a Monstrous Nightmare shot a fire blast which was aimed at a Changewing which it hit and so collided into Thornado and Stoick fell off screaming 'Ahhhhhh!' Falling to the sea, a splash of water could be heard before Hiccup screamed 'Dad!'

Before Toothless made a dive down, acid and fire could be seen flying past him and around him, Snotlout had arrived on Hookfang and said 'That's it Nightmares!, go away!' While Hookfang forced the wild Nightmares away from Hiccup, Thornado had come and frightened most of the Changewings away but the rest were persistent and couldn't be stopped.

Hiccup shouted 'Fishlegs, its now or never!' Before looking at the sea and thought 'I will look for you father just after this thing gets cleaned up'

Fishlegs shouted 'I'm done!' While the injured Changewing was being carried to the plaza so the rest of the Changewings could see, eventually they saw the Changewing and went down to help it before shortly leaving while helping carrying the injured Changewing.

Hiccup and the group landed by the plaza, Hiccup sighed and made his way to the edge of the cliff near Gobbers smith house to sigh and said 'I will find you father...sorry I couldn't help' Hiccup looked out at the vast sea.

*On a hill top not far from the village*

The hooded man smiled before the previous rider member said 'The first trial has been fulfilled sir'

The hooded man looked back before saying 'Oh there will be more for you coming up next, the chosen one...just you wait' in his usual stern voice before letting out a low chuckle.

That's chapter 3 guys, hope you enjoyed it, so far the first year of high school is going well and hopefully that doesn't mess up the chapter releases:), again hope you enjoyed and see you all next chapter


End file.
